Palabras para el recuerdo
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Sobre Kentin, hay algo que quiero decir.
1. Palabras para el recuerdo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Palabras para el recuerdo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Inicio.** Lluvia. **Reglas**. Café. Escape. Celos. Religión. Piano. Caramelo. Espinas. Piel. Licor. Pimienta. Escalera. Sangre. Cartas. Pistola. **Miedo**. Música. Límite. Sumisión. Vergüenza. Medicina. Dolor. Necesidad. Calor. Venganza. Mentir. Hablar. Ego. Leer. **Fastidiar**. **Galletas**. Escribir. Violencia. Dinero. Soñar. Control. Labios. Amor. Deseo. Disfraz. Obsesión. Ilusión. Dependencia. Historia. Secreto. Impulso. Susurro. Déjà vu. Bufanda. Libertad. Acto. Olvido. **Culpa**. Reloj. Tragedia. Paranoia. Suerte. Grito. Eternidad. Destino. Intuición. Caos. Riesgo. **Encuentro**. Cambio. **Determinación**. Locura. Estaciones. Verdad. Conquista. Futuro. **Debilidad**. Celebración. Ayuda. Imprevisto. Despedida. Afecto. Dormir. Final. Perdón. Promesa. Baile. Súbito. Violeta. Pretexto. Mañana. Irreversible. Trampa. Salto. Tentación. Cadenas. Error. Presencia. Llamada. Interminable. Fascinación. Sombra. Insomnio. Nieve. Silencio. Prohibido. Pecado. Encanto. Repetición. Imitación.

.

.

.

.


	2. Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin hay algo que quiero decir.

**Notas del Autor: **Ésta historia estará conformada por varios one-shot y drabbles que no tendrán un misma línea temporal aunque todos y cada uno de ellos girarán alrededor de la vida de Kentin quien, a pesar de no ser mi chico predilecto en el juego, resulta ser el único que despierta mis musas ¡Cosa rara! Deben de ser sus ojos verdes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Inicio.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Él nunca se ponía nervioso, al menos no la mayoría de las veces y consideraba que su serenidad y paciencia eran sus mejores atributos y lo que mejor lo representaban no solo dentro su pelotón sino tambien en su vida diaría. Era un hombre que se aseguraba de analizar cada escenario posible para saber cómo actuar ante cualquier tipo de situación, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, con las manos sudorosas y con la sensación de cosquilleo viajando de su estomago a cada extremidad de su cuerpo y de pronto, se sentía flotando para que al siguiente segundo sus piernas se sintieran tan pesadas como el plomo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía como reaccionar. La enfermera que le había llamado seguía esperando por él con una sonrisa cansada y ojeras asomando por debajo de sus ojos pero él seguía sin moverse, por qué todo cambíaría y lo sabía, una vez que entrara a esa habitación sería responsable de una nueva vida, asegurar la felicidad de su hijo serían su nueva misión, su más grande misión ¿Estaba él realmente preparado?

Dentro de la habitación su esposa sostenía entre sus brazos a su recien nacido, lucía cansada y un poco despeinada, sus mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas y su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Ella nunca se había visto más hermosa o más determinada en su vida, su mirada siempre amable tenía un brillo distinto, conmoveder y avasallante , bastó con una sola mirada para saber que ella estaba lista para ser madre, quizás siempre lo estuvo, por qué lo cierto era que si bien era él quien tenía la apariencia ruda e intimidante, ella siempre había sido el más fuerte entre los dos.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?—Preguntó ella con suavidad y él tembló.

— Creo que es mejor que seas tú quien se encargue de él por el momento.

Ella soltó una risilla y le miró con una ceja arqueada, él suspiró por qué entendía el significado de esa mirada, pasó saliva y tomó por primera vez a su hijo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su corazón palpita rapidamente, tuvó que sentarse por temor a dejar caer al niño que era tan pequeño y fragil entre sus fuertes brazos. Y rió. Sus ojos se volvieron sospechosamente acuosos mientras la risa seguía burbujeando en su garganta.

El pequeño niño tenía los hermosos ojos verdes de su madre, era perfecto. Su pequeño Kentin era perfecto.

.

.

.


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Encuentro.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ken sorbió por la nariz de forma audible mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con el reverso de su manga, hipó un par de veces y luego dibujó una sonrisa un tanto extraña que más que mostrar alivio haría pensar a cualquiera que el niño estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento.

— No llores, tranquilo—Dijo la pequeña niña dando una suave caricia a la cabeza del pequeño castaño—Esos tontos ya no te molestaran—Agregó con una deslumbrante sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes y luciendo orgullosa el espacio vacío entre su dentadura. El hada de los dientes la había visitado dos noches atrás y ahora ella tenía diez pesos esperando por ser gastados en su bolsillo ¡Imaginar lo que podría hacer con tanto dinero!

— ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?—Preguntó ella mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse.

El castaño apretó los labios mientras volvió su mirada hacia su emparedado aplastado contra el suelo, la pequeña infló los mofletes molesta ¡Esos niños groseros se las verían con ella la próxima vez que los viera! La niña abrió su lonchera de Sailor Moon e inspeccionó cuidadosamente su contenido, volvió a sonreír ampliamente y en un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de Ken.

— Vamos, vamos, el receso está por terminar y mi mamá me preparó Hot cakes ¡Hot cakes!—Exclamó la niña con júbilo—También podríamos comprar algo en la tiendita para acompañar ¡Yo invito!—La niña se inclinó sobre Ken y susurró—Tengo diez pesos, el Hada me los dio—Soltó una risilla—Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría que compremos?

Ken la miró de forma tímida y las mejillas sonrosadas—G-galletas…Galletas Príncipe—Murmuró él.

La niña asintió y apretó su mano contra la del castaño.

.

.

.


	4. Culpa

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Culpa**

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Ella es preciosa—Piensa Kentin con las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista perdida en el paisaje nocturno donde aquellas motas de luces de colores parpadean juguetonas—Ella es muy, muy guapa—Asegura mientras sus mejillas se vuelven ligeramente rosas.

La observa en silencio por el reflejo del cristal y sonríe de forma sutil, ella está nerviosa, se revuelve en su asiento y no despega su mirada de sus manos. Si, ella es preciosa.

Ninguno dice nada, en parte por vergüenza, en parte por la inocente timidez que ambos tienen sobre ese tipo de temas… en parte porque se siente bien estar así, en silencio, sin nada más que la ocasional melodía proveniente de alguna otra atracción del parque…además, lo cierto es que ya no hay nada más que decir, ambos lo saben, cualquier otra cosa ya no sería sincero, otro "_lo siento_" sería innecesario.

Kentin suspira con pesar, sabe que cuando llegue a su casa no podrá dormir y se sentirá un desgraciado, lo sabe con la misma seguridad con la que ella espera que su madre la reciba entre sus brazos y deje que llore palabras que ahora, en este momento, están de más.

Ambos sonríen más ningún brillo de felicidad se asoma por sus ojos.

El castaño piensa (no sin un poco de insana ironía) que la situación (a pesar de todo) es _la adecuada_ y completamente tentadora. Están los dos solos, y estarán así por los próximos minutos en lo que la rueda de la fortuna completa su recorrido. Kentin sonríe de lado con las mejillas aún sonrosadas—Este es el momento perfecto—Llega a la conclusión—Debería declararme.

Y tiene razón, es el momento.

Vuelve su mirada hacia su linda a acompañante y un "_Ella es preciosa_" vuelve a su mente.

Este sería el momento ideal.

Pasó un minuto, un largo, silencioso y conmovedor minuto. Ella sostiene la respiración al verse debajo de la intensa mirada verde de él y Kentin sonríe ligeramente. Nada.

— Ha comenzado hacer un poco de frio ¿No?

No hay confesión.

Ella devuelve la sonrisa, tímida y con los ojos sospechosamente acuosos—Solo un poco—Contesta, en voz suave.

Él asiente en silencio.

Otro minuto…no, quizás menos.

— Iris…—Pronuncia él casi en un susurro—Iris…—Repite con semblante dulce.

Las mejillas de ella se tornan rojas y espera a que Kentin diga algo más que solo su nombre. Un "_Me gustas_" sería perfecto. Iris aprieta los puños.

Si, este es el momento…lamentablemente Kentin no está pensando en Iris. ¡Oh! Pero eso no quiere decir que él no piense que Iris es guapa, preciosa en realidad, porque ella lo es. Especialmente esta noche.

Y la observa con curiosa insistencia, quizás y solo quizás si la sigue mirando algo cambie. Observa su larga cabellera pero no es del color correcto, busca en su mirada que sigue acuosa, sus ojos son hermosos, es cierto, mas no es la mirada que a Ken le roba siempre el aliento.

Es el momento perfecto para una confesión, por supuesto, pero Kentin no está pensando en Iris y es una pena, porque ella es preciosa.

Vaya que sí.

.

.

.


	5. Reglas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin, hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Reglas.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ellos no se hablaban y cuando lo hacían, su charla terminaba convirtiéndose en una lucha de voluntades donde las frases hirientes y las miradas cortantes nunca faltaban, lo cierto era que la única constante entre ellos se definía en una sola palabra, molestia. Así que en orden de mantener el balance universal de sus no muy excitantes vidas adolescentes tenían, debían, de mantenerse lo más alejado posible el uno del otro. Y ambos sabían que, en realidad, no era imposible lograr su meta, más sin embargo, ahí estaban de nuevo, ella con una mano sobre su cadera y otra jugando con su cabello mientras él permanecía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, había sido un encuentro casual como el que ocurría tres días a la semana, sin falta, completamente casual.

— Quizás sino fueras un negado total de la moda podrías conseguirte una novia que buena falta te hace.

— No estoy tan desesperado como para rogarle a alguien como tú lo haces con Castiel.

Amber tuerce la boca mientras su rostro se torna rojo, Kentin frunce aún más el ceño si es que eso es posible. Demasiadas palabras danzan dentro de sus bocas y ninguna debe de ser dicha, nunca, jamás.

— ¡Hey, Kentito!—Los gemelos exclaman a una distancia prudencial con alguna botanas y bebidas entre los brazos, Ken los mira con una sonrisa torcida y sin decir nada más se da media vuelta y se aleja de la rubia quien solo gruñe ante el desdén y emita el gesto hecho por el castaño.

Armin ríe y comienza a caminar hacia el usual sitio de almuerzo de los tres, Alexy prefiere esperar a Ken y tuerce la mueca, se ha dado cuenta. La mirada de esos dos, quienes no pueden estar uno frente a otro sin lanzar un comentario hiriente, se ha cruzado y gritado todo lo que ellos no admiten con palabras.

Alexy bufa.

¡Qué situación más molesta!

.

.

.


	6. Debilidad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin, hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Debilidad.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le dolía el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies, le dolía cada extremidad con el más mínimo movimiento, incluso, sentía dolor al respirar.

Pero era gracioso. Si, gracioso. Ken nunca había sido tan consiente de sí mismo, de su cuerpo y de todo en general hasta en ese instante que el dolor y el cansancio lo habían tumbado bajo el inclemente sol de mediodía, el terreno fangoso y ese sofocante y repugnante olor a sudor, caucho y humedad. La noche anterior había llovido, causado que la noche fuera fría, la mañana desagradable y que la tarde transcurriera igual o peor. El terreno usualmente arenoso era ahora una asquerosa masa de lodo que dificultaba dos veces más el movimiento, sus ropas se adherían a su cuerpo, el lodo se acumulaba en sus botas y pesaba, todo pesaba. Hasta su alma se le hacía tan jodidamente pesada que dar un paso más le era ya imposible.

—Maldición—Gruñó, estrujando una mano contra su cara, manchándose de lodo y otras porquerías que quizás tuviera la tierra—Maldición, maldición, maldición…

Respiraba de forma agitada y sentía el estómago duro, como si alguien estuviera parado sobre él impidiéndole continuar con los ejercicios del día, burlándose de él y de su—aún—débil cuerpo. La maldita gravedad conspiraba en su contra. Rió ante tal estúpido pensamiento… y como dolió. Se permitió descansar solo un minuto y cuando su corazón pareció callar las amenazas de explotar dentro de su pecho junto pulmones y otros órganos del cuerpo, se reincorporó, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas las cuales temblaron bajo su peso. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior recordándose que no podía ser débil, no cuando por fin se había ganado su sitio en la academia.

No ahora cuando ya no era más el perdedor Ken.

Enderezó la espalda, dibujó su mejor mueca de "_aquí no pasa nada. Soy demasiado bueno para esto_" y se obligó a continuar con los ejercicios. Cerca, otros cadetes hacían lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él iban un par de vueltas atrasadas, cosa que molestaba al instructor quien les gritaba cada vez que podía, de la forma que solo ese hombre sabía: salpicando saliva y haciendo gala de sus gruesas y azuladas venas en el cuello.

—Joder ¿De dónde saca energías?—Gruñó uno de los tantos jóvenes quien permanecía a unos metros por detrás de Kentin quien era el que marcaba el paso.

Un segundo joven escupió al suelo y miró ceñudo al primero—Calla y continua, no querrás ser el último en completar esta porquería y quedarte a lustrar zapatos.

Ambos gruñeron y apretaron el paso. Diez minutos después veinte jóvenes permanecían en el suelo, atragantándose con bocanadas de aire y las extremidades entumidas. Kentin bufó, enterrando los dedos entre su cabellera castaña y observó como el sargento los miraba con el rostro contraído, como si hubiera probado algo amargo o alguien le hubiera golpeado con una sartén. Rió.

— ¿Le parezco gracioso cadete?

— ¡No, señor, no!

El hombre asintió con severidad— ¿Contento, cadete? Mañana serás libre de empacar y regresar con tu mami.

Kentin sonrió de lado— ¡Mi mami saltará de alegría señor!

El sargento le devolvió la sonrisa—Salúdame a tu padre, cadete—Dijo con la voz menos áspera y una sonrisa casi paternal que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció— ¡Rompan filas y nos vemos a las 05:00 hrs!

— ¡Si, señor!

El grupo se rompió, caminando con pasos lentos y pesados hacia sus habitaciones, Kentin resopló y siguió al grupo, mañana por la mañana se le permitiría partir. Su año se había completado, su padre estaba satisfecho con los resultados, su madre ya no lo quería lejos de casa y él se sentía listo. Él regresaría al Sweet Amoris, donde se encontraba Amber y su sequito, donde Iris, Castiel, Nathaniel y la directora.

Era momento de regresar donde _ella_.

Suspiró. Después de un año la volvería a ver y admitía, pero nunca diría en voz alta, que se sentía nervioso.

—Adiós enano, salúdame a tu noviecita—dijo uno de los que había sido su compañero, el castaño lo miró ceñudo y con la espalda recta— Cálmate fierecilla—Volvió a decir rápidamente el mismo chico, alzando ambas manos en dirección a Kentin quien había dado un paso hacia él.

—Compórtate, Viktor—Dijo Kentin con una sonrisa y colgando su bolsa sobre su hombro salió de la academia donde su madre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y su padre con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Kentin estaba listo.

Una semana después, se encontró así mismo frente al Instituto Sweet Amoris y la primera en recibirlo fue Amber, irónico en realidad, esa rubia Barbie no lo reconoció y él se sintió satisfecho. Le devolvería todas y cada una de las que ella le había hecho. Se sintió un poco mal pero se trató de reprimir, Kentin a diferencia de Ken ya no dudaba, así que sonrió, galante, arrogante, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pose de chico rudo que logró pulir con esfuerzo en su año en la academia militar.

Kentin pensó que todo sería diferente, las miradas, las acciones, él mismo. Y así había sido, hasta que la vio, justo en el momento en que Amber lo besaba. Y maldijo todo. _Ella_ estaba ahí, no había cambiado nada, quizás su cabello había crecido un poco, solo un poco. Quizás su piel se veía más clara, más tersa y suave, quizás sus ojos eran más llamativos de lo que recordaba, quizás _ella _se había vuelto más atractiva. Quizás y solo quizás él seguía siendo el mismo Ken que estaba perdidamente enamorado de _ella_.

—Maldición—Pensó pero no pudo evitar sonreír como todo un bobalicón, cuando _ella_ le habló.

.

.

.


	7. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin, hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Miedo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Kentin se abraza a si mismo mientras sus dientes rechinan de forma molesta, la temperatura está debajo de los 0°c y él no está vestido de forma adecuada, nadie a su alrededor lo está, así que se traga sus quejas y vuelve la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, donde la luna asoma curiosa entre los nubarrones que anuncian tormenta y le recuerdan al castaño que su suerte podría ser peor. Mucho peor.

Conciliar el sueño sería una gran forma de eludir su situación actual, sin embargo, dormir es un lujo, uno muy peligroso, nadie lo dice abiertamente por qué es un tema tabú pero es una verdad que danza entre ellos con la belleza y fuerza de una marcha fúnebre. La tentación que produce la simple idea del olvido de su ser y su circunstancia es solo equivalente a la incertidumbre de no saber si podrán despertar al día siguiente.

Parte de él desea llegar a ver el amanecer, otra parte, sin embargo, más practica e instintiva le susurra palabras de alivio. El tipo de alivio que solo la muerte puede dar.

Una explosión se escucha a lejanía y Ken no puede evitar tensarse, su corazón le martilla en los oídos y su estómago se hunde ante la anticipación. De pronto el cielo se torna naranja y rojo, huele a pólvora y carne quemada, Ken sabe que tiene que levantarse, empuñar su arma y prepararse para una lucha de la que no sabe razón u objetivo pero no lo hace, permanece ahí, estático y con el aire escapando de sus pulmones.

Alguien grita algo, ve a varios miembros de su pelotón arrastrarse en el suelo hacia el borde de las trincheras pero él no reacciona, no desea hacerlo, no puede hacerlo.

Ken aprieta los ojos con fuerza mientras la voz de su madre se escabulle entre sus recuerdos—_Regresa sano y salvo Ken. No seas un héroe Ken. Te amamos Ken. Te estamos esperando Ken_.

Sus manos cosquillean, sus piernas son de plomo y su cabeza un hervidero de avispas. Su sargento sigue gritando en la distancia pero sus palabras se pierden entre los disparos, el fuego y la muerte. Nadie sabe lo que ocurre y nadie explica nada. No hay tiempo, el tiempo al igual que el sueño es un lujo el cual no posee ahora y que quizás nunca más vuelva a tener.

— Dios me asiste, Dios me protege, Dios me ama.

Oraciones se escuchan a su alrededor entre sollozos y disparos, Ken busca con la mirada y encuentra a un joven desgarbado y pelirrojo tumbado boca bajo a unos metros de él, no parece herido sino aterrado, se arrastra con esfuerzo sin deseo alguno de llegar a la meta que no promete recompensa alguna sino la visión del mismo infierno. El pelirrojo llora, implora, llama a Dios pero nadie acude, hay demasiado caos, demasiados horrores, demasiada sangre en sus manos.

Ken grita pero nadie le presta atención, él no es importante, él no es el único.

Y vuelve su mirada al cielo, al igual que muchos otros, solo para ver una hermosa y letal estrella descender hacia ellos y Ken lo sabe, en ese único segundo, él lo sabe. Morirá.

No. No esa noche y corre, tan rápido como puede, tan lento que duele, el impacto es inevitable, el fuego es voraz e inclemente. No hay escapatoria pero eso a Ken no le importa, se arrastra con esfuerzo, con el cuerpo pesado, la sangre inundando su paladar, la mirada borrosa y sus oídos zumbando.

¡Que tentador luce ahora el sueño!

Y Ken gruñe, acostándose sobre su espalda, de pronto cree tener todo el tiempo del mundo y la Luna sobre su cabeza luce hermosa, tan hermosa que por un momento eclipsó aquellas otras esferas luminosas que se alzaron al cielo junto a ella pero que derrotadas en su plateada belleza desciende de nuevo a la tierra. Ken rie, tanto que le duele pecho.

Y ríe, y llora y espera. Él lo sabe.

.

.

.


	8. Fastidiar

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin, hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Fastidiar.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Silencio.

Total e incómodo silencio, roto (quizás) por el chillido de pánico que Amber había emitido.

Es gracioso, lo es en verdad, si al menos alguien se detuviera a pensarlo por un segundo encontraría más de una razón para estallar en risa, el problema es (quizás) que ese único segundo es lo que duró exactamente aquel intercambio de miradas confusas y sobre todo curiosas.

_¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?_

Kentin tragó en seco.

— ¡¿Besaste a Amber?!

_¡Oh, maldita suerte!_

Y cien veces maldita Penny con su inoportuna intromisión.

Silencio.

Sí, eso ya había quedado claro, silencio fue lo que prosiguió cuando Penny—quien se había acercado donde Kentin y la cotizada protagonista del Sweet Amoris—gritó a todo pulmón aquella información que sus bien entrenados oídos habían captado de una charla pri-va-da. ¿Acaso nadie le enseñó a no escuchar platicas ajenas?

_Maldita Penny de pies ligeros._

Kentin abrió la boca para decir algo, más nunca emite palabra alguna, en cambio su mirada se dirige de forma evidente hacia aquella molesta rubia que lo observa con los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y la cara más roja que el teñido cabello de Castiel, quien, por cierto, parece ser el único que encuentra divertido todo esa escena, su sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillando de emoción cual niño en una juguetería lo hace evidente. Penny, aunque al principio encontró la noticia divertida (y jugosa) parece ahora molesta, su sorpresa la traicionó y cometió un error de novato. Adiós a la primicia.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, jovencita?—Vocifera el padre de mellizos, con la cara roja y una vena resaltando en su frente, Amber se encoge en su lugar ante la molesta voz de su padre.

Castiel amplía la sonrisa y piensa que ese estúpido festival escolar no será un completo desperdicio como imaginó.

Kentin, por su parte, tuerce la mueca y arruga el entrecejo.

— ¿Ken?—Llama la madre del joven castaño con voz suave pero firme, dejando en claro que desea una explicación.

— ¡Amber! ¿Es eso cierto?—Pregunta ahora la madre de la chica y la aludida tiembla al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella ¡Anda! ¿Acaso no quería ella ser el centro de atención? Tú pide y se te dará.

— Yo no... Él no…no—Amber tiene la cara desencajada y parece haber perdido su molesta habilidad para decir tonterías. Kentin, masoquista que es, a pesar de sentir sobre él la mirada molesta del padre de la chica (y el de él para variar) no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho. Amber es molesta, sin dudas, siempre cacareando esto y aquello, nada que sea interesante o agradable. Si. Ella siempre está hablado y hablando, moviendo los labios a una velocidad increíble. Claro, Amber es molesta, increíblemente molesta y Kentin debe ser estúpido porque—incluso ahora—no puede dejar de ver los labios de Amber y pensar en lo bien que luce ese lipstick en ella.

— ¡Es todo su culpa!—Exclama ella y ahora todas las miradas se dirigen a Kentin quien solo enrojece, por un momento piensa decir algo, cualquier cosa que sirva como excusa pero está seguro de que no importa lo que diga su padre no le creerá. Así que aprieta los labios y endereza la espalda.

— Nos vamos de aquí—Gruñe el padre de Amber no sin antes dedicarle una larga mirada a Kentin quien no encuentra mejor momento para hacer gala de su recién descubierto ego masculino y sostiene la mira con mentón en alto y el rostro sereno, casi aburrido, aunque si alguien observará bien al joven castaño se daría cuenta de que sus mejillas siguen sonrosadas y un pequeño tic se aloja debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

— Nosotros también nos vamos—Dice el padre de Kentin con voz peligrosamente baja, el castaño asiente y sigue a sus progenitores con paso firme pero a una distancia prudencial. El jovencito duda que su padre vaya a decirle o hacerle algo estando rodeados de extraños pero no tentará su suerte.

_¿Todo ese drama por un beso? ¡Vaya tontería!_

Las miradas de los presentes siguen a ambas familias, más nadie dice nada hasta que salen del gimnasio, es entonces que los murmullos comienzan a llenar los espacios vacíos. Kentin aprieta los labios y maldice internamente preparándose para el largo sermón que se avecina y si tiene suerte todo ese melodrama quedará solo en eso: un drama adolescente, y así él no tendría que dormir en una tienda de acampar debajo del árbol de su jardín.

_Maldita Amber._

Kentin suspira. Bueno, al menos todo ese asunto no había pasado a más que unos cuantos gruñidos y competencias de miradas. Gracias al cielo, él no quiere ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera descubierto que había besado a Amber al menos unas ocho veces ese mes.

_¿O fueron diez?_

Maldita sea…

Amber realmente era una molestia.

.

.

.


	9. Galletas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Amour Sucré**—pertenecen a **ChinoMiko** y **Beemoov**, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Sobre Kentin, hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Galletas**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Era un día de lo más normal, pensó Ken, era un típico día donde nadie le pidió ser su compañero para el proyecto de Ciencias, donde lo golpearon un sin número de veces con la pelota durante la clase de educación física y donde ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Le habían quitado el dinero para el almuerzo. Ken suspiró afligido—Al menos—pensó—Esta vez no me encerraron en el casillero—y sorbió por la nariz sintiéndose tan afortunado como miserable. Ahora tendría que hacer la tarea de matemáticas para aquel par de abusones que le habían robado pero valía la pena; la última vez que lo encerraron en el casillero quien lo había encontrado al final de la jornada escolar llorando y temblando dentro de aquel minúsculo espacio había sido una de las chicas de su clase y si había algo que Ken odiara más que ser el constante blanco de abusos era que las personas lo vieran con pena.

Se frotó los ojos de forma brusca en un vano intento por contener las lágrimas, los pocos amigos que tenía y que no era muy diferentes a él le aconsejaban siempre que pidiera ayuda al consejero pero él sabía que si hablaba ya fuera con el consejero o con algún maestro su padre terminaría por enterarse de su situación y si su padre se enteraba, cumpliría aquella amenaza de sacarlo de la escuela e internarlo en la Academia Militar en la que él mismo había crecido.

Y a Ken la simple idea le aterraba.

Suspiró—Todo hubiera sido mejor si no me pareciera tanto a mi madre—Dijo mirando con pena al cielo, ciertamente él amaba a su madre pero si tan solo fuera más como su padre, rudo e inflexible, con facciones toscas e intimidantes, nada delicadas y hasta femeninas como lo era él, quizás su vida podría ser mejor. Quizás tendría más amigos con los cuales bromear y pasar el tiempo e incluso podría tener una adorable novia.

— Decir eso es un poco rudo ¿No crees?

Kentin saltó en su lugar y observó con las mejillas sonrojadas a la misma chica que lo había ayudado a salir del casillero días atrás. Ella le sonrió y Ken sintió sus mejillas tornarse mucho más calientes de lo que ya estaban. Ken observó atento a la chica sentarse un escalón más arriba de donde él estaba, normalmente los alumnos no solían ir almorzar por los alrededores de la biblioteca ya que justo enfrente se encontraba la oficina del Prefecto por lo que para Ken era (en los días que no le robaban el dinero) el lugar perfecto para almorzar además había un pequeño jardín que le gustaba observar.

— Siempre almuerzas en las escaleras de la biblioteca ¿Verdad?—Preguntó ella mientras tomaba una manzana de su pequeña bolsa verde. Él asintió demasiado nervioso para decir algo, mirando a su alrededor completamente abochornado y sin poder hacer contacto visual con aquella chica.

Ken la conocía, estudiaban juntos en la mayoría de las clases, ella era una de las chicas más atractivas y populares de la escuela aunque a Ken siempre le pareció mucho más bonita y agradable que aquellas otras chicas que siempre andaban en manada y se burlaban de otros chicos menos atractivos…como él.

— No te molesta si me siento contigo ¿Verdad?—Preguntó ella y él negó de forma rápida—Este lugar es agradable, incluso el Prefecto parece feliz—Y apuntó al hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla blanca fuera de su oficina.

— Creo que es porque las rosas acaban de florecer, desde que iniciamos clases se dedicó a cuidar de ellas—Dijo él observando al hombre que silbaba una curiosa melodía.

— Oh, no sabía que él las había sembrado

— En realidad, él fue quien sembró las flores alrededor de la biblioteca.

— ¿En serio? Eso es genial, siempre he pensado que la biblioteca es el lugar más bonito de la escuela…

— ¡¿Verdad que si?!—Exclamó emocionado y volteó a ver a la chica— ¡La escuela debería tener un club de Jardinería para así poder llenar la escuela de flores y…!

Ken se sonrojó de forma violenta cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella quien le sonreía de forma amable—Eres lindo…—Dijo la chica de pronto y el sintió su cabeza tan caliente que juraba había comenzado a salir humo de sus orejas.

Ella soltó una risilla ante su bochorno y luego dio una mordida a su manzana— ¿No vas a comer algo?—Después tenemos clase de Matemáticas y necesitaras energía para entender esas letras que no son solo letras por que sirven como números pero no son números—Dijo con una curiosa mueca.

Ken sonrió—No tengo problemas con las matemáticas—murmuró—Y… bueno…n-no tengo hambre—Mintió, no había comida nada desde el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró fijamente. Ken pensó que si ella lo seguía observando de aquella forma, pronto terminaría por derretirse en un patético charco de quien sabe qué.

— Claro…—Dijo enarcando una ceja y sacó algo más de su curioso bolso—Toma—Ken miró extrañado lo que la chica le estaba dando—No es lo más nutritivo del mundo pero te dará energías para acabar la jornada.

Ken tomó el paquete de galletas príncipe con cuidado y las observó por un momento, luego volvió su mirada hacia ella—Gracias—dijo con voz suave y las mejillas sonrosadas. Ella le sonrió de forma encantadora.

— ¿Te gustan las Príncipe?—Preguntó ella dando otra mordida a su manzana.

— Si—respondió el sintiéndose de pronto más ligero—Me gustan las galletas Príncipes.

La jornada escolar terminó sin más novedad y cuando Ken pensó que nunca más volvería a cruzar palabra con aquella chica, que el haber almorzado juntos y el que ella le regalara unas galletas había sido solo una casualidad, suerte y nada más, sin embargo, ella se despidió de él con un animado gesto y un "Nos vemos mañana, Ken" y él se sintió emocionado, estúpidamente emocionado. Esa noche, cuando su padre le preguntó por la escuela Ken pudo decir por primera vez de forma sincera que su día en la escuela había sido _encantadora_ y con ese mismo pensamiento se fue acostar temprano, esperando ansioso la mañana siguiente.

Ken nunca había estado tan feliz con la idea de ir a la escuela.

Era verdad que mucho antes de que ellos dos almorzaran juntos sus ojos ya la buscaban, Ken desde el primer día de clase la había admirado por ser amable, divertida y por aquel brillo que siempre la caracterizaba más nunca pensó que alguna vez podría compartir el mismo espacio con ella, sin embargo, ahora había una voz en su cabeza que lo animaba a saludarla, a hablarle y seguirla tanto como pudiera, él quería formar parte de su vida, quería ser su amigo y ella no lo rechazaba, incluso, almorzaba con él de vez en cuando. Solos los dos, como la primera vez en los escalones de la Biblioteca. Y cuando eso pasaba ella siempre le regalaba un paquete de galletas.

Al final de ese año Ken decidió que las Galletas Príncipes serían siempre sus favoritas.

.

.

.


	10. Determinación

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de—Amour Sucré—pertenecen a ChinoMiko y Beemoov, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen:** Sobre Kentin, hay algo que quiero decir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Determinación**

.

.

* * *

.

.

La primera vez que Ken trató de invitarte a pasar con él el día San Valentín, un grupo de chicos lo encerró en su casillero, además de, como no, quitarle el dinero.

La segunda vez, ni siquiera logró verte ese día, ni toda la semana. Un inesperado resfriado lo había tumbado en su cama junto a los mimos de su madre y las réplicas de su padre por tener un cuerpo débil.

La tercera vez no hubo chicos bravucones que le jugaran bromas pesadas, ni mucho menos enfermedades inoportunas; sin embargo, ese día tampoco pudo tenerte para él. Ese catorce de Febrero, el tercero desde que te conocía, fue un fin de semana y aún más doloroso y frustrante: Fue el día en que te mudaste.

No fue una mudanza a otra ciudad o aun peor, a otro país. Fue en la misma ciudad pero lejos, mucho más lejos de él o del Colegio donde ambos estudiaban pero para Ken y su reducido mundo que gravitaba alrededor de tu imagen fue catastrófico.

Ahora, el quinto San Valentín desde que te conocía llevaría a cabo su cuarto intento, sin contratiempos, sin nada que evitara que fueras de él por un día completo. Uno de los muchos días que Kentin esperaba estuvieras a su lado. Pero como era de esperarse de esos momentos que uno tanto desea y ha planeado desde hace mucho, no ocurrió tal cual se pensó.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de que el Sweet Amoris no era excesivamente grande y de que tú y Kentin tomaban juntos más de un par de materias, ahora, justo en este momento, él no podía encontrarte. Mientras trababa de toparse contigo entre los pasillos, Kentin había hablado con una especialmente sonriente Rosa que le había sugerido ir al Club donde ayudabas, ahí había encontrado a un miembro del mismo Club que aseguró haberte visto cerca de los vestidores. Una vez cerca de los vestidores habló un tanto incómodo con un Lyssandro mucho más despistado de lo normal quien, con un sutil ceño fruncido, no pudo decirle donde fue la última vez que te vio.

_¿Por qué no puedes estar en un solo lugar por más de un minuto? _

Kentin suspiró mientras pasaba la mano entre sus cabellos castaños. Podía esperar al término de la jornada escolar pero sería arriesgarse a que Alexy te convenciera de ir con él y los demás a un café, después de todo el catorce de febrero no solo era un día donde se festejaba al amor. Y aunque no era una mala idea, Kentin no tenía la más mínima intención de compartirte con nadie, ni ese día, ni en ninguno en realidad, pero hoy era la fecha en la que él se había decidido. Este día te pediría que te quedes con él. Que lo escojas a él.

_Así que ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué lo haces esperar un segundo más_?

Su búsqueda lo ha llevado nuevamente al patio, donde Iris habla de forma animada con venga a saber quién, Armin está demasiado concentrado en su juego para seguirle la plática y Castiel no tiene descaro alguno en hacerle ver a la chica lo poco interesado que está en el tema. Kentin observa las manos de Castiel moviéndose expertas sobre su guitarra, piensa, por una breve fracción de segundo que es genial y luego, sin más, piensa que el pelirrojo es un mal educado. Y podría quedarse con Iris, ser amable con ella y platicar sobre lo que ella quiera pero, lamentablemente, la idea si bien aparece en su mente le es poco atractiva…él quiere hablar contigo en ese momento, no con Iris.

Así que cruza todo el patio dando largas zancadas hasta entrar de nuevo al Instituto, tuerce la mueca pensado donde podrías haberte ido o con quien, la campana para dar termino al receso está por tocar y no puede perder más tiempo pensando cosas como esas. Kentin te busca en cada salón que encuentra a su paso y cuando esta por subir las escaleras para ir al segundo piso se topa con Nathaniel quien, según pudo escuchar de su plática con Violeta, también te está buscando.

Arruga el entrecejo y apura su paso.

_¡No te escondas más! O podría no ser él quien te encuentre primero._

Es tanta su frustración que da un fuerte punta pie a un bote cercano. Asustando a unos alumnos que pasaban junto a él.

—Cuanta hostilidad…

Y Kentin gira sobre sí mismo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas coloreadas de un visible carmín. Ahí estas, de pie frente a él con una enorme bolsa de papel entre tus brazos. Tú ríes un tanto divertida por su reacción y él se siente avergonzado por su arrebato.

—Lo que sea que te haya hecho el bote de basura…estoy segura que no fue con mala intención—Aseguras con una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que simplemente dejan mudo al castaño.

Ni siquiera esperas a que él reaccione, simplemente lo tomas del brazo y lo arrastras contigo. Es catorce de Febrero, Día del amor y la amistad y aunque sabes que no todos lo merecen (o eso es lo que te dices aunque no te convences) quieres regalarles pequeños chocolates a todas esas personas que se han ganado tu estima.

En el camino ambos se encuentran a Violeta y Alexy que con enormes sonrisas y agradecimientos exagerados por parte del chico aceptan tu chocolate. En una de las aulas les entregas sus respectivos dulces a Kim y Melody, un dúo un tanto extraño. No creías que ellas se llevaran tan bien.

Al salir del salón se topan con Nathaniel, quien parece feliz de verte y segundo después un tanto decepcionado al notar a Kentin contigo. También el delegado recibe chocolates y Kentin parece aliviado de que la Directora apareciera de repente llevándose consigo al rubio jovencito.

En el patio siguen Castiel, Armin e Iris; la última parece haberse resignado a sacar plática a ambos chicos y ahora se encuentra ligeramente inclinada sobre Armin observando un tanto confusa su juego. A ellos también les das chocolate, aunque Castiel no parece demasiado contento y los observa a ti y Kentin un tanto malhumorado. Lyssandro llega entonces, preguntado si alguien ha visto su libreta, todos niegan y aprovechas a darle su presente al Albino quien lo acepta con una sonrisa amable aunque un tanto distante.

Al final toca la campana y todos se dirigen de nuevo a sus respectivos salones. Kentin no quiere esperar más tiempo, es ahora o nunca, así que te toma del brazo con un poco más de fuerza de lo debido y aprovechando que los demás no prestan atención, te hace entrar junto a él al salón de delegados, dónde, extrañamente Nath no se encuentra.

Tú le miras extrañada, acorralada entre él y la puerta.

Él se aclara la garganta.

Tú curiosa te inclinas hacia adelante. Hacía él.

El vuelve aclararse la garganta.

Tú toses, incomoda.

Él se aclara la garganta por tercera vez.

Y tú de pronto dibujas una perfecta "O" con los labios, pensando que ya sabes que es lo que ocurre. Sonríes divertida y sacas unos chocolates de la bolsa, los cuales los extiendes hacia Kentin.

—Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti ¿Verdad?—Sueltas una risita, pensando que Ken, en realidad, no ha cambiado demasiado.

Pero él no hace ademán de querer tomarlos, solo te observa fijamente. Pasa todo un minuto antes de que él reaccione, dando un paso hacia ti. De pronto, él te parece peligroso y no puedes evitar sonrojarte ante la cercanía

—Bien—Murmura confundiéndote más, colocando ambas manos a tus costados, encerrándote con su cuerpo ahora más grande y fuerte que tú —Allá voy—Dijo, con voz ronca.

Y te besó.

_Entonces ¿Aceptas?_

_._

_._

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** El capítulo se ubica al término del Arco de Castiel y de la partida de Debrah, de ahí que Candy dude en regalar chocolates a algunas personas del colegio.

.

.


End file.
